Worship: Body, Mind, Soul
by The Hark-ness monster
Summary: Virus and Trip worshiped Sei. Body, mind, soul. But mostly his body. And they loved to show their devotion by giving him theirs.


**Vitrisei for president. This pairing is A+.**

**sorry if there are any weird typos in this my googledocs doesn't have its shit together**

* * *

Virus and Trip worshipped Sei. Body, mind, soul. But mostly his body. And they loved to show their devotion by giving him theirs. It was a wonderful relationship they had and it worked quite well. Sei loved to be loved by the not-twins, and while he wouldn't say he was greedy to have two lovers, he would certainly say he was lucky.

Sei knew the routine quite well by now. It was nearly 6 pm. His partners would be getting home soon, and he knew to be ready for them. He sat anxiously on the bed. He debated preparing himself but refrained from doing so knowing that his lovers preferred to do it themselves. Sei was entirely okay with this but he just wished he had something to occupy himself with. He fidgeted for a few more minutes in lonely agony before he heard the door to the apartment. He immediately perked up but he didn't bother to greet then. They knew where to find him.

Virus and Trip chatted about this and that before stopping and falling silent at the bedroom door. They could feel the tension coming from the other side, from Sei. They looked at each other and smiled before pushing aside the double bedroom doors. There he was, eager and excited to see them, like a puppy.

"There's our little angel," Virus said, his voice like silk that immediately heated Sei's blood, fueling his desire.

"Were you a good boy today, Sei?" Trip added in a honeyed tone.

Sei immediately responded, shifting on the bed to show he was all too eager. "Oh yes. I'm always good for you."

"Very true," Virus purred. They began to take careful, measured steps towards the bed to keep their little plaything on edge. They now stood before Sei who rose to his knees to meet them. "If you want something, ask for it," they both hissed in unison.

Sei tried to hide his grin of satisfaction but failed. Lifting himself onto his knees he reached his hands out to run his fingers down their chests seductively. Two words fell like drops of wine from his lips. "Love me."

Sei was stripped and manhandled and laid out on the bed, his lovers praising him with kisses and soft, gentle touches for being such a good, obedient boy. They played with him, knowing exactly how he liked it, until his cock was hard and straining to be touched, hot and heavy between his legs. But Sei didn't have to beg to get what he wanted. The two blondes responded instantly to what Sei's body was silently asking for and slid down his body, leaving kisses and marks along the way, until they both reached his cock. With one of them on either side of him, staring up at him with wicked, wanting blue eyes, Sei's blood rushed with pure excitement. He moaned hot and loud as he felt their tongues begin to slide over his soft flesh. His hips bucked up instantly into the warm sensation and Trip's big hand came to rest on his abdomen to hold him down. Sei whined pathetically at his inability to chase the sensation, but he knew his lovers would take good care of him. He fell back on the bed and his eyes fell shut.

They took turns messily sucking his cock until the mess of saliva and precome was dripping down Sei's dick, his balls, his ass. They danced their tongues around his length, occasionally reaching into each other's mouths. Sloppy sounds reached Sei's ears and made his cock swell to almost painful thickness, already so desperate and begging for release. Sei dug his hands into their hair and pulled to take his mind off of the mind-numbing pleasure that was rapidly driving him to the edge. They were far too good at this.

He moaned and sighed and shifted on the bed beneath their combined hold. Trip dripped his head down further, spreading Sei's legs so he could suck on his balls, enveloping one in his hot, wet mouth and then swirling his tongue around the base of Sei's cock while Virus sucked aggressively at the tip, savoring the clear liquid that poured forth.

Sei was in ecstasy. His legs had nearly gone numb with pleasure and his insides were on fire with need. Sei mustered the strength to look down at the hot scene below and it was almost too much. His body shivered with arousal. "Ahh..." a shaky sigh left him and caught his lovers attention. They looked at him with expectant eyes. "I want..." he swallowed hard. "Y-You to feel it too," he said, his face glowing with lust and nervousness.

Virus laughed, a light soft chuckle, and nuzzled Sei's thigh affectionately. "We will, Sei-san. Don't worry."

"We'll have our turn." Trip bore a wicked smirk that spoke of all the sinful things he wanted to do to Sei's willing, submissive body. Sei shivered at that look as he knew exactly what it meant. He moaned at the heat that shook him down to his bones and then surrendered himself.

The not-twins returned to their work and Sei was an utter wreck. Trip collected some of the mess on his cock and smeared it over Sei's hole. He moaned incredibly loud, shameless as always when it came to these two and their seductive ways. The two exchanged a knowing glance and dove their fingers in. Together. First it was just two, one from each but quickly Sei proved his willingness to take more and they worked his hole until he was taking two fingers each. Four fingers, they found, provided a perfect stretch. Sei was definitely feeling it.

"Mmmm-...fuck..." Sei moaned.

They churned their fingers around inside him looking for his perfect place in his depths. "Does that feel good?" Virus taunted, sucking greedily at the base of Sei's throbbing need.

Suckling and teasing with his tongue at Sei's tight sack, Trip muttered in heat, "Sei...we want to hear your voice when you feel it."

"Yess...it's so good." Trip's fingers sank in deeper and Sei gasped. "...right...there."

Feeling Sei clench around their thick fingers let them know he was close. His breaths escaped him in light, shallow gasps and he undulated his hips against their frustrating hold. To bring him some relief, Virus sealed his mouth over the head of his weeping cock and sucked hard. Sei nearly screamed. Fucking him thoroughly with their fingers, their breath teased at his oversensitive skin and the wetness dripping down his lower body as they worked hot and hard to bring him to completion. "Yes~! Yes!" Sei gasped and Virus stroked him off until he shook, shuddered, his spine arching and his voice shaking. His mind went blank, all thoughts washed out by waves of pleasure as his orgasm electrified his nerves.

Virus stroked the writhing boy to completion, milking his cock as come shot across his face, marking his cheeks, nose, lips and smearing across his glasses. Sei watched in horror as he shot his seed all over his partner's face, but Virus sighed as if he was the one having the orgasm. Humming in contentment as Sei's exhausted body fell back against the sheets, Virus licked his lips. Trip too wanted some of that action and they withdrew their fingers together only to have Trip's tangled in Virus' hair as he dove for his mouth. They make out aggressively, shoving their tongues past teeth to share the taste of their lover. Trip was panting heavily, Virus moaning as Sei watched and shivered at the tantalizing display.

They pulled apart with a purposeful smack of their wet lips which made Sei's face heat up. "You taste so good, Sei-san," Virus said in a rough, low voice that betrayed the intensity of his arousal. Trip hummed in agreement and leaned in to kiss Virus' cheek and whisper in his ear, "Why don't you go first." Trip slipped the dirtied glasses from Virus's face and wiped them off on his pants. Virus nodded weakly, already panting with sheer need.

Trip moved out of the way, across the bed to sit and watch in pleasure as Virus shifted to settle between Sei's spread legs. The boy had recovered from his orgasm at this point but his senses were still heightened with pheromones. As Virus jostled him somewhat abruptly, he gasped cutely. "Sei-san..." Virus breathed heavily, equal parts affection and arousal in his voice. His crooked smile warmed both Sei's heart and his body as the blonde stared down at him. Virus leaned down, his hands on Sei's knees to spread them and kissed sloppily at his neck. Sei moaned shakily, his eyes falling closed. He felt the heat of Virus' erection, still contained beneath his slacks, press between his legs, where their fingers had prepared him moments before. Sei sighed and draped his arms limply around the man's neck, his fingers affectionately stroking through his hair. Virus pulled his lips off of Sei's skin and moaned, whispering against the mark he had put there, "I'm going to enter you soon," hot and breathy. He rolled his hips gently for emphasis. Sei whimpered in response.

Virus grasped Sei's arms and peeled them from his shoulders, pushing them up over Sei's head. Sei watched him with lust-hazed eyes. "No touching," Virus told him. "I'm going to fuck you until you're hard again."

"Yes daddy...please," Sei moaned.

Virus shivered at the name. "Mmm I love when you call me that." He left Sei's hands and the submissive boy knew better than to move them. "Say it again," he hissed, as he sat back on his heels between Sei's wide-spread legs and began to strip off his white dress shirt.

"Daddy..." Virus hummed in pleasure, rubbing a hand over his hard nipples. "I want you to fuck me hard with your big cock. Pound my ass."

"Yess..." Virus hissed, arousal thick on his voice. At last he undid his belt with a clink and took out his throbbing member. The sight of his weeping cock made Sei shiver with delight and his own cock began to fill again at the excitement.

"I want you to come inside me, fill me up. I want all of you." Sei nearly whimpered, begging Virus now. But it was clear that Virus wouldn't need much convincing.

His cock was already painfully hard and he was thrusting into his hand, the slick skin sliding through his fingers as precome leaked generously from the tip. His breath was coming in short pants, his cheeks afire with glowing arousal.

"Daddy, please..." Sei commanded, growing impatient.

"Fuck..." Virus hissed and collapsed forward, holding his body over Sei's. He stared down darkly into Sei's eyes, looking like an animal over its prey. Self-control snapping, Virus flipped the boy over and pulled his hips up, lining himself up with the boy's ready entrance and abruptly thrusting forward. They both let out deep sounds of pleasure and Trip's voice also joined the chorus. Cock in hand, the other blonde watched them from across the bed, fucking his fist.

Virus leaned down to whisper in Sei's ear, "Put on a nice little show for Trip, baby," and without warning harshly thrust in completely with a grunt.

Sei cried out, feeling his ass being split in two. His whole body jerked and twitched as his knees went weak and the only thing keeping him up was Virus' death grip on his hips. He grit his teeth and groaned as Virus wiggled his hips slightly, letting him adjust to his girth. Virus sighed heavily as he reveled in the tight, unimaginable heat of his lover.

"Sei-san..." he sighed and began to move, the boy beneath him letting out short moans. He rocked their bodies together, salty skin slapping skin.

It didn't take long for Virus to begin fucking him in earnest. The blonde was already so hot and so desperate to come and Sei's inner muscles squeezing his cock wasn't doing anything to help that situation. His hot groans filled the room along with Sei's cries of pleasure. "Does it feel good, Sei-san?" Virus panted against Sei's skin with a smile. The boy moaned out a rough "Yeah" in reply. His hard cock bobbing with each thrust was proof enough.

Trip delightedly watched the whole scene, enthusiastically jerking his cock in time with Virus' thrusts. His eyes watched Sei's face, twisted in pleasure, flushed a deep red with arousal. The lewd scene of where he and Virus were connected made Trip shiver with lust, it was red and wet and sloppy. He watched with excitement at the way Sei stretched prettily around Virus knowing that his own cock would soon take its place. As soon as Virus came, it would be his turn. He groaned and wished Virus would hurry up.

Virus heard Trip's animalistic growl and it sent a wave of lust through him. He moaned in response as his thrusts became rougher and more erratic. He watched Trip fuck his fist, their eyes locked for as long as he could, but it quickly became too much with the heat squeezing around him. He collapsed forward with a moan and sealed his lips to Sei's shoulder, making the boy jump and quiver. "Sei-san..." Virus groaned. A few more thrusts and he was there. He buried himself the whole way inside Sei's ass and his cock pulsed as it spilled. Virus' quick, sporadic moans filled the room as pleasure took him and whited out his vision.

Sei was shivering beneath him but he was nowhere close to coming. His cock was full and hard between his legs. Virus took a few slow breaths and recovered, pulling out of Sei, replacing his cock with two fingers. Sei jumped at the intrusion of his sensitive area as fingers dug deep inside him. Virus hummed with delight at the wet sensation around his two digits and promptly pulled them out covered in his own come. "I came so much, Sei-san." Virus chuckled and brought his dripping fingers to Sei's lips who willingly accepted them. Sei hummed around them as he sucked them clean. Virus grinned, pleased, into Sei's neck feeling the soft, wet tongue work around his fingers.

Trip gave himself a few more self-indulgent strokes as he watched the lewd scene. Crossing the space to take Virus's place, Trip trailed a hand up Virus's back making the other blonde shiver from the touch. Virus moved out of the way. Sei whined as the heat left him, but it was quickly replaced with Trip's warmth.

"C'mon..." Trip spoke softly with a hand on Sei's shoulder to get him to turn around. "Come here." Sei shook gently, his muscles tense from being fucked. Trip took him into his arms and situated Sei in his lap. "Did daddy Virus fuck you and not make you come? How inconsiderate." Trip shot a mocking glare at Virus who rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, kitten, I'm kinder than he is," he whispered to Sei.

Sei grabbed Trip's shoulders as he was moved for Trip to situate himself. "Yes...daddy...fill me up. Make me come," Sei begged as Trip moved his thick cock to his wet hole. Sei sank down easily on his cock and moaned, throwing his head back, the full feeling oh so satisfying.

Trip too let out a pleasured groan as raw heat surrounded his throbbing erection. "Fuck..." Trip smiled at the pleasant sensation that rolled through his hips. He looked up at Sei whose face was flushed and desperate, adorned with a satisfied grin of his own.

Sei took Trip's face in his hands and leaned down to softly kiss his lips with affection. "Fuck me, daddy," Sei whispered. And how could Trip refuse. Sei wore such a sweet, easy smile while begging to be used and wrecked.

Sei let out a gasp and clenched his fingers around Trip's shoulders as Trip thrust into him suddenly. "Oh~!" the boy cried sweetly.

Trip groaned, his breath already hot and heavy. Having stroked himself off he was already close to coming.

"So...loose...and wet..." he grunted. "Slides so easy over my cock. Do you feel it, Sei-san? I want to hear you..." He sealed his lips to Sei's neck and sucked.

"Yes!" Sei replied with passion, throwing his head back. "Please...it's so good~!" His voice shook as he was bounced roughly on Trip's cock.

Trip looked down at the place they were connected, watching Virus' come seep out of Sei's hole and slick the way as his own thick cock stretched the boy's ass. "Fuck..." he hissed, feeling Sei clench his inner muscles deliciously around him.

With a moan, Trip collapsed forward, drawing Sei's body against him, pounding at a rough pace, chasing his orgasm. Almost there...

"Daddy...I want...your come..." Sei begged, clinging to him, getting leverage enough to slam himself down to meet Trip's thrusts.

"Look at you," Trip scoffed. "Begging like a little slut. I will, baby, I'm gonna come...gonna fill you up so good." And he did, with a grunt he spilled in Sei's deliciously tight ass, thoroughly fucked by his two lovers.

Breathing deep to recover, Trip nuzzled Sei's neck affectionately, kissing there and licking the saltiness from his skin. When at last they separated, Sei let himself be manhandled and laid out on the bed, his legs shaking as he spread them for Trip.

"Look at you...your sweet little ass stuffed so full of our come. You're so good for us, baby." Trip lovingly stroked his large hands up Sei's thighs as he settled between them. "Are you ready for your reward?"

Sei moaned high and loud, his body tensed, his hole fluttering beautifully before Trip's face as he anticipated being pleasured. Trip pulled Sei roughly towards his mouth, wrapping arms around his thighs to spread them. A loud moan ripped through Sei at the first contact with Trip's tongue. "Oh god..." he whined, arching his back and fisting his hands in the sheets in pleasure. "Mmmm...Trip..." Sei begged, his face flushed, his lungs gasping. His cock was leaking, painfully hard against his stomach.

Virus, across the bed, noticed Sei's desperation and moved to assist him. He laid down beside Sei, nestling his body softly against the boy's.

"Virus..." Sei whined, begging to be touched, tears of frustration welling in his eyes. Poor boy.

Virus looked down at Trip as if to ask for permission which was swiftly granted. Virus wrapped his long, nimble fingers around Sei's throbbing erection which was met with a gasp of relief.

"That's it Sei-san," Virus purred, reassuring him that it was his turn to feel good. Virus pulled slowly and gently, encouraging Sei to move his hips. As he did so Trip moved with him, chasing Sei's shallow movements to dive his tongue in deeper and lick up the come inside him.

Little Sei was gasping and moaning and sweating from the not-twins working him so hard. All his muscles quivered with tension ready for release. Wet sounds of licking and sucking came from below as well as skin over skin as Virus stoked his leaking cock. The heat of the situation quickly became overwhelming for the boy.

"Faster...please," Sei begged, sad, teary eyes gazing up at Virus. "I want...to come..."

His dick was swelling more and more in Virus' hand, precome dripping generously down his fingers in a lewd scene. Virus and Trip, with a glance of their eyes, both determined that Sei had had enough teasing. They both picked up their movements, working faster, pushing for more, more, more stimulation until Sei was writhing and bucking on the bed, and the only sounds he could make were desperate gasps and choked-off whines.

Trip was fucking him hard with his tongue, Virus jerking him off in a dirty rhythm when Sei came, a weak cry ripped from his lungs as intense pleasure burned through his body almost as pain. Tears rolled down his face and he shook, his limbs quivering and his cock spilling across his stomach and Virus' hand which stoked him to completion.

Sei lay there breathing hard and heavy, his mind fuzzy from the orgasm. His lovers giving him one last stroke, one shallow lick, just to be sure they'd all had enough.

The sight of Sei's pretty white come painted across his pale stomach made Virus' mouth water. He drew his come-covered fingers to his lips and licked one clean. He brought the others to Sei's weak, parted lips and pushed them gently into his mouth so he could taste himself. A bright glow returned to Sei's face as his tongue worked around his lover's fingers. Trip was not to be left out. When Sei clumsily let the digits fall from his lips, Trip grabbed Virus' wrist to wrap his tongue around them and cleaned the rest of the come from his hand.

With all of them so deliciously sated and content, they laid down beside their exhausted little plaything. Sei. The one and only object of Virus and Trip's affections.

"You look good like this, baby. All messy and fucked out for us. Do you feel good?" Virus purred sweetly, pressing his lips to Sei's sweaty forehead.

All Sei could manage was a weak nod. Virus and Trip smiled at each other, pleased that they could satisfy their lover so completely. Together they carried him to the bathroom where he nearly fell asleep in the hot tub of water and they thought it was absolutely adorable. Repeating again and again how much they loved him, Sei smiled as the warmth soothed his muscles which had already begun to ache. He was perfectly happy here. Content; body, mind, soul.


End file.
